


hey, we're keeping a secret

by this_is_how_i_cope



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_how_i_cope/pseuds/this_is_how_i_cope
Summary: Nancy blames their parents. Deprived of affection, her and Mike were forced to find it elsewhere. Nancy tried to find whatever was missing in the beds of various boys, and even a few girls, from her high school. Mike tried to find it in his friends, in his role as a leader. Nothing stuck. So they found it in each other.





	hey, we're keeping a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do not read if this subject matter is at all triggering to you

_One more dance one more night_  
_Hanging on for bitter moonlight_  
_They can't change, what we started_  
_If we stop keeping a secret_

Nancy blames their parents. Deprived of affection, her and Mike were forced to find it elsewhere. Nancy tried to find whatever was missing in the beds of various boys, and even a few girls, from her high school. Mike tried to find it in his friends, in his role as a leader. Nothing stuck. So they found it in each other. 

It started out innocent. Mike was 13, going through things Nancy couldn't fully understand, and he just needed to be held. 

Nancy woke up one night to the sound of muffled crying coming from her brother's room. At first, she rolled over, attempted to go back to sleep. When the crying continued, she got out of bed with a sigh, shivering at the feeling of the cold air against her bare legs. 

When she got to Mike's room she found him under his covers, shaking, with half of his face pressed into his pillow. She silently walked towards his bed, paused, watched him for a moment, before climbing onto his bed. Mike, who hadn't heard her until this moment, jumped and tried to pretend he wasn't crying, in a dumb move only a teenage boy would try and pull off. 

"It's okay. It's okay, Mike, I know." Nancy soothed her brother as she lied down next to him, rubbing his arm. 

"What are you doing?" Mike asked. Nancy could see how embarrassed he was at being caught, so she decided to take pity on him. 

"I couldn't sleep. I don't want to be alone tonight. Is it okay if I sleep in here?" 

Mike hesitated before shrugging, "Whatever." 

Nancy smiled softly at him before putting her arm around Mike's waist. She felt him tense up for a moment before he relaxed into her arms. She waited until she felt his breathing even out and heard his quiet snores before she let herself fall asleep. 

After that, it became semi-regular for one of them to sneak into the other's room, seeking comfort in each other's embrace. 

It wasn't until the next summer that anything changed. Mike had lost his girlfriend and his best friend, his entire life shattered. Nancy lost her boyfriend, she lost her job, she lost her sense of direction in life. 

It happened after a particularly nasty fight between their parents. Mike waited until everyone had gone to sleep before sneaking into his sister's bedroom. Nancy was awake, seemingly waiting for him. 

She smiled at him before lifting a corner of the covers for him. Mike ducked his head, hiding his grin, before climbing into her bed. He lied down on the very edge of the bed, away from Nancy. 

"Hey," Nancy poked his arm, "where are my cuddles?" Mike rolled his eyes before rolling over, facing Nancy. He hesitated before putting his arm around her, pulling her close. Nancy stilled. This was new. She looked up at Mike, their faces inches apart, Mike looking resolutely away from her. Before, they had only ever held hands or spooned, Nancy always in the big spoon position. Nancy didn't know why, but this felt different. Intimate. Wrong. 

"Mike..." Mike finally looked down at her, still avoiding eye contact. Nancy was surprised to see tears in his eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Hey, it's okay. I know." 

Mike finally looked her in the eyes. He didn't look sad, or angry. He just looked lost. Like he's accepted his fate and doesn't know where to go from here. Nancy understands that feeling all too well. "Oh, baby. Mike. You're okay." Nancy dug her face in her brother's chest, feeling his arms tighten around her. She felt like she should be the one holding him close, him lying his head on her chest. But things have changed. 

Eventually, Nancy raised her head. She smiled softly at Mike. "Hey there", she giggled. Mike laughed softly, taking one hand off of Nancy to rub at his eyes. "Sorry I'm such a fucking baby." Nancy swatted at his hand before placing her hand on his cheek, gently rubbing a tear away. "Shut up. You're like a foot taller than me now, you're not a baby." A slight bitter tone had taken over Nancy's voice when she mentioned Mike's height. She knew one day he would be taller than her but she didn't realize just how much taller he would be. And he still doesn't seem anywhere near done growing. Just making her even more insecure about her tiny 5'3" frame. 

Mike grinned at Nancy knowingly, as if reading her mind. "Sorry, short stuff." 

Nancy huffed as she kicked at Mike's shin. "I'll kick you out of this bed. Watch it." 

"No you won't." Mike put his arm around Nancy once again. 

Nancy giggled, feeling Mike's arm tighten around her. She looked back up at his face, surprised by the serious look she found there. 

"What-" 

Nancy's body went completely still as she felt Mike's lips smash into her own. She couldn't kiss him back even if she wanted to, completely in shock. Mike pulled back almost as fast as he went in. 

"Oh my god. Holy shit. I am so fucking sorry. Nance, I have no idea what I'm doing. That was so stupid, please don't-" 

Nancy cut off Mike's panicked rambling by softly kissing his cheek. She didn't know how she felt about the kiss, but she knew how she felt about seeing that much fear in her brother's eyes. She would do anything to make that look go away. "It's okay, Mike." She kissed him again, this time on the nose. "You didn't do anything wrong", she said before kissing his other cheek. She pulled back, looking him in the eyes, "you're fine. I promise."

Nancy hesitated, thinking for a second about how her actions could affect them both before deciding she doesn't want to think anymore. She's tired of thinking. She leaned in and kissed Mike on the lips, much softer than he had. She felt Mike gasp against her lips, before slowly kissing her back. It was more than an innocent kiss, entirely inappropriate for siblings to be doing, but not inherently sexual. It was soft and sweet, a gently glide of soft lips against slightly chapped lips. 

Nancy pulled back first, smiling at the dazed look on her brother's face, before tucking her head under his chin and closing her eyes. It didn't take her long to fall asleep in his arms. 

And just like that, a new normal was added to their lives. They thought nothing of their nightly cuddles, their soft kisses, their hushed conversations in the middle of the nights. It stayed relatively innocent until Mike's 16th birthday. Spring was nearing it's end, as was Nancy's time in Hawkins. She had graduated high school last may, deciding to take a year off before starting college. She told her parents she wanted to work and save up money to lighten their burden of paying for three kids' college tuition. Only Nancy knows the truth. She didn't think Mike was ready for her to leave yet. 

But now they're only a few months away from Nancy's move to Massachusetts. Nancy thought that Mike would be clinging to her more, spending as much time with her as possible before she leaves. She was certainly wrong about that, though she tries not to feel too bitter. She's proud of Mike. He's grown a lot the last two years, he gets good grades, he's made new friends (Still total dweebs. The high school just happens to have a much larger AV club full of little nerds and Mike was like their God), and he's even gone to a few parties. Nancy remembers having to pick him, Dustin, and Lucas up in the middle of the night from some random teen's house and wrangling the wasted teens into the basement before her parents could wake up. 

She's proud of Mike. But she misses him. 

Mike's birthday was relatively uneventful. Their mother had wanted to throw him a huge party, but Mike insisted on a small family dinner. He said him and his friends would be having a small get together later that night over at Dustin's, even Will was in town for the affair. Nancy had smirked before hiding her grin into her glass of water. She knew for a fact that she had heard Dustin mentioning his mother going out of town this weekend. She knew their "get together" would be anything but small. 

Nancy was lying in bed that night, trying to sleep and failing. She missed Mike. She missed the comfort of someone else's arms around her. She missed how warm he was and how loved and protected he made her feel. It had been weeks since he'd come to her room, even longer since he'd kissed her. 

She was just starting to fall asleep when she heard banging downstairs. She listened as Mike stumbled up the stairs, cursing a few times as he stumbled. Nancy giggled to herself. Mike didn't party too much and had a pretty low tolerance for alcohol. She heard Mike shuffle around in the hallway before all of the sound stopped. Nancy couldn't tell where he was. Then she heard the sound of her door slowly opening and saw Mike peak into her room. Her lights were off but her curtain was drawn, the moonlight enough to illuminate both of their faces. Mike smiled when he saw she was still awake, "Hey, Nance." 

Nancy beamed at him. God, she's missed him. "Hey, birthday boy. How was that small, intimate get together?" 

Mike laughed, a bit too loudly for this time of night, before shuffling into her bedroom, remembering to gently shut the door. 

"Very small. Very intimate." 

Nancy smiled, lifting her blanket for him. Mike quickly kicked off his shoes and jeans before hopping into her bed, jostling Nancy. 

"Mike," she whined, "stop moving around so much." 

Mike giggled before wrapping his arms tightly around her, pulling her close. Nancy sighed and relaxed into his grip. She could feel him press his face into her hair and heard him sniffing. "Mike. Are you sniffing my hair?" 

Mike stilled, "Maybe." Nancy could hear the smile in his voice. She tried to force herself to be annoying at her obnoxiously drunk brother, but she couldn't manage. She'd missed him too much to do anything but be relieved to be back in his arms. 

"I missed you", she couldn't help but blurt out as Mike had finally settled into the bed. She felt him tense. "Not to make you feel bad. It's fine! I get it. You don't need me like you used to. I just like having you around, you know? I'm leaving in a few months and-" Mike cut her off with a groan. He flopped onto his back, leaving just one arm under Nancy's head. "I fucking know, Nancy. I know you're leaving. You don't have to keep reminding me. I know how excited you are to get out of here, never fucking see me again." 

Nancy was confused. First, Mike ignores her for weeks, now he's lashing out at her? She's minded of 13 year old Mike who was constantly at odds with everyone in his life, unable to control his frustration. Mike has always been a bit of a drama queen.

She put her hand on his chest and tried to make eye contact with him. He's looking straight up at the ceiling, jaw clenched in a way that makes Nancy feel things she refuses to dwell on for more than a fraction of a second. 

"Mike. You're 16 now. I think it's about time you start talking about your feelings instead of avoiding them, avoiding me." Mike still says nothing. Nancy sighs before continuing, "You know for a fact that I'm going to visit as much as I possibly can. You think I'm excited to leave you? I miss you every single night that you aren't in my room. It takes me hours to fall asleep if you aren't holding me. It's pathetic. I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Mike. But I know I can't stay in this town anymore. The longer I stay, the more trapped I feel. I have to leave." 

Nancy feels Mike draw in a shaky breath and his eyes start to water. The last thing she wants is drunk tears so she quickly continues, "Two more years, Mikey. Then you'll be out of here too. You'll go to MIT, it's only a 30 minute drive to Wellesley. We can get a little apartment together, just me and you. No more dealing with mom and dad's bullshit. We can forget about this shitty town and every horrible fucking thing that's happened to us here." 

Mike finally looks down at her, shock written all over his face. He opens his mouth to speak a few times, always stopping himself. He stares at Nancy before moving quickly, faster than Nancy can comprehend this late at night. One second she's on her side, the next she's on her back with Mike hovering above her. He still has an arm under her neck that he pulls back until it's cradling her head. Nancy takes a second to think about how big his hands are. Mike's other arm is braced against the bed, near her head. He has a slight crazed look in his eye. 

"I think I'm going to do something stupid." 

"What?" Nancy begins to reply before she's promptly cut off by her brother's lips crashing into her own, reminiscent of their first kiss. Nancy's confused for a second as to why Mike thinks this is stupid. It's not like it's the first time they've kissed. Then she feels Mike's tongue swiping across her bottom lip. Oh. That _is _pretty stupid. 

Nancy doesn't open her mouth, convinces herself it was a drunken mistake. 

Mike groans against her mouth, the sound going straight through her body, making her shiver. Mike bites her bottom lip, before sucking it into her mouth. Nancy can't hold back a moan. She feels Mike's hand tighten against the back of her head. He pulls back, looking her in the eyes. "Every single night that we spend together, right after you leave, or I get back to my room, I jack off while thinking about you." He says this so fast, slightly slurring his words together. 

Nancy goes completely still, choking on the gasp that's forced out of her. Her mind is disgusted, she knows how wrong what her little brother just said to her was. Her body didn't seem to get the memo though. She could feel the familiar pulsating sensation between her thighs that made her want to rub her legs together, or even better, rub up against her brother's hips. She forced herself to stay completely still. 

Mike opened his mouth, about to speak again, when Nancy cut him off with a kiss. She doesn't think she can handle him saying anything like that ever again. She may explode. 

This time, when Mike tries to lick his way into her mouth, Nancy lets him. She opens her mouth, feeling her brother's tongue against her own. It's sloppy, a drunken mess. Nancy feels lightheaded, in shock and high on Mike's enthusiasm. 

She doesn't know how long this lasts. It could be seconds, could be hours. She's lost in the feeling of Mike's entire body pressed against her, in the feeling if his mouth against hers. Her tongue is in his mouth and she feels him suck on it. _Fuck. _Nancy can't help but moan and buck her hips up. Mike groans, Nancy feelings the sound against her lips. "Fuck," Mike voices her silent thoughts. 

Mike pulls away from Nancy so he could look her in the eye. They're both silent, taking in how the other looks. Their mouths are swollen, glistening with a combination of their spit. 

Mike slowly drags one of his arms down Nancy's body, softly grazing her skin with his hand. It comes to a rest on her hip. Her over-sized t-shirt (that she had stolen from Mike) had ridden up sometime during their kiss, exposing her soft skin. Mike rubbed his thumb across her hip. He suddenly felt very sober for the first time that night. 

Mike leaned down, Nancy thought he was going to kiss her again but he want past her face, nudging her head to the side to expose her neck. Nancy shivered as she felt his breath against her skin. She managed to bite back her moan when she felt his lips on her neck. He kissed her slowly, with purpose. She was less successful when he sucked at the skin beneath her ear, somehow finding the sensitive spot so quickly. She gasped and felt Mike smile against her skin. "You're such a little shithead," Nancy complained. Mike just laughed before gently biting down on her neck, quickly silencing her. 

Mike continued kissing, sucking, biting, and licking on her neck. It was infuriating to Nancy how good it felt. How no one had ever made her feel this way. She knew this was wrong, but she was overwhelmed with how good it felt. 

After a particularly rough bite on her neck, Nancy pulled Mike back by his hair, making him moan. Nancy kept a mental note to remember that later. She pulled his face to hers, kissing him, immediately tangling their tongues together. Mike reacted immediately, slipping his hand that was previously on her hip around her waist, pulling her close to him. At this new angle, Nancy could feel every part of Mike pressed against her. Every part. Nancy let out a whine when she felt her brother's hard erection digging into her. She bucked up against him, drawing matching moans from both of them. Mike adjusted his legs so one fell between her thighs, the other on the other side of her leg, straddling it. He used this new position to ground down against Nancy's thigh. He was overwhelmed with how good he felt, dropping his head between Nancy's neck and shoulder. 

It was in this moment that Nancy remembered that her brother was only wearing his underwear. She could feel feel him against her thigh, how big and warm he was. How hard he was for her. She pressed up against him, matching his thrusts, moaning embarrassingly loudly when she felt her brothers thigh rub against her. She was wearing sleep shorts, thin enough that she worried there would be a wet spot through them by the time they were done. 

The angle was perfect and they were completely in sync. Mike would grind down, rubbing his clothed cock against Nancy, and Nancy would grind down, feeling his thigh against her. They were both too drunk on each other, this feeling, to do anything else. 

Nancy found her hand back in Mike's hair, tugging on it gently. Mike groaned, pressing a kiss against the juncture of her neck. "Mike, please." "What?" "Please." Nancy was lost in her pleasure, she knew she wasn't making any sense but she needed more. She needed Mike. 

Somehow, Mike seemed to understand her. He leaned back, kissing her soundly on the mouth as he pulled her leg up and around him. At this new angle he was able to take over completely. Rubbing against his sister faster. 

Their kiss got sloppier and eventually they were just breathing into each other's mouths, panting. All Nancy could think about was Mike, how he felt against her. Mike's thrusts got sloppier, Nancy could tell her was close. She tugged on his hair, pulling his mouth away from her's and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Come on, Mike. I want you to feel good. I want to make you feel good. I love you." At this, Mike groaned, stilling against his sister as he came in his boxers. Nancy thrust up against him, helping him ride through it. His hips twitched against hers a couple times before he completely collapsed on top of her. 

Nancy stroked his hair and down his back, soothing him, trying to ignore the overwhelming feeling of arousal. 

Mike finally spoke, "holy shit." 

Nancy laughed, patting his back. "Yeah. Happy fucking birthday." 

Mike pulled back, looking at her quizzically. "So, did you...? You know, too? Like.." Nancy giggled at Mike's inability to discuss the female orgasm aloud. For a second Nancy thought about Mikes hands on her. His long, skinny fingers inside of her. For a flash, she pictured him thrusting inside of her, feeling that warm cock in her. She quickly shook away that thought. She was already so overwhelmed, so she simply said, "Go to sleep, Mike." 

Mike looked like he wanted to protest but his eyes were already threatening to close on him. There was no fighting his sister, or how tired he was. He flopped onto his back, moaning, this time in disgust, at the feeling of his cum in his boxers. Nancy laughed at him. 

"Shut up," Mike grumbled before slipping out of the bed. Nancy laughed some more as she watched him waddle out of the room. She waited for the sound of his door clicking shut before quickly slipping a hand into her shorts. She tried to remain as quiet as possible and she rubbed the tip of her finger against her clit. She wanted to get this over as fast as possible. Easy, considering how turned on she was. It was over in less than a minute, Nancy biting her fist, trying to keep quiet, as she came harder than she ever has. By the time Mike was changed and back in her room to cuddle, Nancy was asleep. 

Nancy awoke a few hours later as the sun began to shine through her window. She felt Mike's arms around her and smiled. She turned around to face him, kissing him all over his face starting with his nose and ending with his lips. As she kissed him, she felt Mike smile. "Hi." Mike's voice was even deeper than usual, rough with sleep, and it made Nancy clench her legs together. She forced herself to keep a level head. 

"Mom will be up in a couple hours. You gotta go back to your own room." Mike groaned at this, pulling Nancy closer. She giggled, kicking his shin. "I'm serious. Get outta here." 

Mike sighed, reluctantly pulling away. He looked Nancy in the eye. He was suddenly apprehensive, clearly remembering last nights events. Nancy smiled softly at him, "It's okay, Mike," she said, like always. Mike smiled back, before finally slipping out of her bed. 

That was as far as they went before Nancy moved. They went back to sleeping in each other's beds, cuddling nightly. Their kisses were deeper, always reminding them of that night. Neither of them ever pushed any further. 

Three months later, Nancy was gone. The day she left, Mike could hardly look her in the eye. The whole family lined up outside on the driveway, and Mike was staring down at the concrete. Their dad was already in the car, waiting to drive her to the airport. Nancy has said all of her goodbyes. All that's left is Mike. She stepped in front of him, waiting for him to look up at her. She smiled when she finally did. She stood on her toes so she could wrap his arms around his neck, hugging him close to her for as long as she could. She wanted to savor the feeling of his arms around her waist, tight. She felt him shiver as she put her lips to his ear and whispered, "two more years", quiet so no one but them could hear. Mike hugged her tighter before finally letting go. Nancy took a step back. She smiled at Mike one final time before getting into the car. 

Mike could hear his mother crying as her eldest child left the home for the first time. Mike silently turned around and walked back into the house, straight up to his room. Two more years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be more graphic. mike will be 18.   
also this is my first fic i've ever written and i didn't reread it at all after writing, so i'm sorry if there's any mistakes.


End file.
